Gotham: Love is always triumphant
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Based off the end of 4x21. Bruce gets shot instead of Selina. (I suck at summaries.)


**Gotham: Love is always triumphant!**

 **In this story, it's an alternate version of 4x21 and if some of the events in 4x22 never happened. Bruce, Selina and Alfred return home after a terrible time with the Scarecrow. I'm adding something special. The story begins after Alfred leaves for his shower.**

 **I don't own Gotham or any of its characters but if I did then there'll be some changes like Bruce and Selina becoming a proper couple.**

 **Enjoy my story.**

Alfred had walked off upstairs to have a hot, relaxing shower which meant leaving Bruce and Selina in the living room. Selina was sat down on the crouch while Bruce was standing up, thinking about his actions. Bruce looked at Selina then gave her a little smile of comfort, Selina could tell that he was trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you again," Bruce thanked, he sat down on the couch then looked at Selina, Selina rested her legs on Bruce's lap. "I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there." Bruce leant in towards Selina, Selina mirrored Bruce, the two kissed each other, Selina placed her right hand on the back of Bruce's head.

"You're welcome," The two glazed into each others' eyes and tried to smile, Selina was worried about Bruce being figure of obsession towards Jeremiah. "Why do you think he's so obsessed with you?" Bruce sat back on the couch, he was still holding Selina's hand which didn't bother her.

"Jeremiah said all it takes is one bad day to drive a person insane," Bruce looked at Selina, Selina was becoming more concerned about Jeremiah's obsession to the man she had fallen in love with. "I wonder if my parents dying made me a little insane. Maybe he sensed that, maybe he wanted to bring it out." Selina shook her as she leant closer towards Bruce, she placed her other hand on top of Bruce's hand.

"Well, you proved him wrong." Selina smiled as she looked at Bruce, the two were about to kiss when they heard footsteps, as they turned to look and thought it was Alfred; it turned out to be Jeremiah.

"To be fair, the day's not over yet" Jeremiah took out a gun and pointed at Selina, Selina stood up to block Bruce but Jeremiah never moved the direction of the gun: he was aiming it at Selina! Bruce looked at Selina and decided to either be heroic or stupid; Jeremiah was about to pull the trigger but Bruce pushed Selina out of the way and he took the bullet in the stomach, Selina fell down and watched as Bruce fell down on to the table. Alfred busted into the living room and tackled Jeremiah, he started to beat him while Selina ran over to Bruce.

Bruce was rushed to hospital with Selina by his hand, their hands never let go for each other. Selina still couldn't believe that Bruce sacrificed his life for her's!

"Selina, are you okay?" Bruce sounded terrible. Selina nodded, a tear had fallen out of her eye and landed on Bruce's face.

"Why did you do that, Bruce?" Asked Selina, she wanted to know why Bruce would take a bullet which was intended for her. Bruce was about to answer when the doctor interrupted.

"I'm sorry Miss but you have to go, we need to operate on him!" Selina let go of Bruce's hand, it felt like she was having her life taken away which made her punch a wall very hard.

At the GCPD, Alfred and Jim Gordon were looking at Jeremiah in his cell, he was motionless as he was lying down, staring at the ceiling. Alfred looked down, he had so much hatred burning inside him for what Jeremiah did to Bruce.

"I'm surprised you brought him in alive." Jim understood Alfred's problem, he wanted to kill Jeremiah as much as any other sane person.

"I hate him but I'll still follow the law," Alfred was about to leave when he turned back around and looked at Jim. "I'm going to check on Miss Kyle, she should be at hospital with Master Bruce." Alfred turned around and left the precinct, leaving the GCPD with the most hated person in Gotham.

Selina was at Gotham General Hospital, she was waiting for results from Bruce's operation when she held footsteps running towards her, she turned her head to see Alfred running. Alfred could see that Selina had been crying, he ran faster then pulled her into him, he was hugging her to try and comfort her.

"He'll be okay, Selina. He's a strong lad." Encouraged Alfred, Selina knew Bruce was strong but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. "I'll be here with you every step of the way." Selina hugged Alfred tighter, she didn't want to be alone again.

Hours had gone, Alfred and Selina were sat outside the operating theatre waiting for the results of Bruce's operating. A surgeon walked out the theatre and took off his gloves, he looked at Alfred and Selina and the two were hoping for good news.

"Mister Wayne is stable, the bullet missed his vital organs." The doctor informed them, Selina was relieved and Alfred was happy for the news. "If you want, I can take you two to him but only one visitor, he hasn't that long ago come out of surgery." The doctor escorted Selina and Alfred to Bruce's room, they were hoping he was going to be okay.

At the GCPD, Jim and Harvey were interrogating Jeremiah but they weren't getting anywhere; Jim was determined to get answers even if he had to hit him. Jeremiah was staring at the ceiling until Jim got up and pinned him up against the wall.

"Why did you shoot Bruce? Explain why shooting Selina Kyle would make Bruce insane?" Shouted Jim, Harvey watched as he observed Jim being very angry. "Either you tell me or I'll toss you off the roof." Jeremiah sighed then looked at Jim with his emotionlss face.

"Bruce love Selina and vice versa; I thought by killing Miss Kyle that Bruce will reveal his true killer personality. By killing Bruce is better now because Selina can now suffer on her own," Jim punched Jeremiah then tossed him on the floor, Harvey watched the entire thing then walked out with Jim.

"Jim, I know you hate Jeremiah, we all do, but you can't break the law or bend it into your own way." Jim knew his partner was right, he looked down then back up at his partner.

"Your right, Harv," Jim agreed, he wanted to make Gotham a better and safer place by following the rules. "I promised myself that I would help Alfred understand why that maniac would want to shoot Selina. Bruce has always said that he and Selina were just friends, nothing more. I'm Bruce's friend, so is Lucius, Alfred, you and Five. So either there's something more between Bruce and Selina and Jeremiah figured that out or Jeremiah was going to take us out one at a time?" Harvey was thinking the same thing so they decided to get to work to figure out what was going on.

At the hospital, Selina had stayed in Bruce and watched him like a hawk. She wanted Bruce to wake up so she could hug or kiss him (she didn't know which would be better) then she was going to slap her for taking the bullet which was meant for her. It was quiet until Jim and Harvey walked in, they were happy to see Selina unharmed and then they saw Bruce in the hospital bed.

"What do you two want?" Asked Selina, she refused to look at the two officers as she blamed them for not capturing Jeremiah. "Unless you're here to tell me you killed that monster." The officers didn't answer Selina's question which meant Jeremiah was still alive.

"Selina, we need to ask you a question that could help us understand why Jeremiah is targeting Bruce." Jim was hoping that Selina would talk to him and help them understand Jeremiah's motive.

"Fine, I'll tell you what Bruce told me." Selina turned and looked at Jim and Harvey, they could see that Selina was angry with the GCPD and Jeremiah. "Bruce told me Jeremiah said that all it takes is one bad day to drive a person insane and he thought maybe his parents dying made him insane, Bruce thought that Jeremiah could sense it." Harvey wrote down what Selina was saying while Jim sat down next to her. "I said that he proved Jeremiah wrong then Jeremiah walks in like he owns the place. He said the day wasn't over yet and pointed the gun at me." The two officers looked at Selina, they learnt something that they didn't know: Selina was the target, not Bruce.

"Jeremiah said by shooting Bruce, he was making you suffer now." Harvey said, Selina got up and punched the door hard. She was now seriously angry with Jeremiah that she wanted to kill him in the most horrible way possible but she knew Bruce wouldn't have wanted her to become a murder. They heard something moving behind them and only thing behind them was Bruce in bed; as they slowly turned around, they saw that Bruce was getting out of bed and getting his clothes.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" Asked Jim, Bruce didn't answer as he was too busy getting dressed being the curtains and when he came out, he was wearing some new clothes Alfred brought in case he woke up and was allowed to leave the hospital: black trainers, blue denim jeans, a blue t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Harvey ran to get doctor to update them on Bruce's condition, Jim and Selina had their backs turned for less than a minute and in that time, Bruce had escaped from climbing out a window and disappeared into the city.

Bruce Wayne was now missing and no one close to him had seen him but no one checked Selina's old apartment she was living when her mother was in the city. Bruce had brought a brown leather hat that you would see cowboys wearing, he was looking over the city and looking at the chaos that Jeremiah which made him feel responsible for his actions. He decided that he had to find a way to save Gotham and stop Jeremiah but he knew that there was something very important he had to do and it involved a certain brunette.

Selina was at Wayne Manor with Alfred, he decided that it was best that for Selina to stay at manor for safety reasons. Selina was alone in the living room, she was wondering where Bruce was and what was he doing, then she heard footsteps coming through the curtains. Selina jumped off the sofa and took out her pocket knife, she ran and hid behind the desk and waited for the unknown visitor to walk through the curtains. The visitor walked out of the shadows and into the room, Selina jumped out from behind the desk and tackled the unknown visitor but Selina was surprised when she found out the intruder was Bruce.

"Bruce, what are you doing here?" Selina asked as she got off Bruce, he got off the floor and stood up as he picked up his hat and put it back on his head. He looked at Selina and smiled, he placed his hand on her face and smiled at her. "What happened back there? You woke up, got dressed then jumped out a window and disappeared." Selina placed her hand on top of Bruce's hand and smiled, a tear started to form within Selina's eye.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that, Cat." Bruce felt terrible for disappearing at the hospital and not even asking if Selina was okay. "I promise that I'll never leave your side and I'll always be there to help you, no matter what." Bruce took her hat off and placed it on Selina's head, he smiled as he looked at her, he leant forward and the two of kissed and enjoyed every second.

The next morning, Selina woke up to see that she was in Bruce's bed which she secretly loved but noticed Seconds later, Bruce walked into the bedroom, fully dressed while carrying breakfast for her. He placed the breakfast on her lap then sat down next to her, Bruce was happy that Selina wasn't harmed but he secretly felt stupid for running out on her as soon as he was healed.

"I'm going to look for our white-faced clown friend, I want you to stay here." Bruce told Selina, she wanted to argue with him but she loved him too much that she couldn't be bothered to. "I love you with all my heart, Selina Kyle." Bruce kissed Selina on the lips then ran out of the bedroom, ran out of the manor and towards the city. Selina jumped out of the bed and ran towards the window to see Bruce running down the driveway, she placed her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat only for it to be beating faster than it's meant to.

"I love you too, Bruce Wayne." Selina whispered, she had faith in the young hero as she knew he was strong and kind hearted.

Bruce was running deep into the city and everywhere he went, he bumped into Jeremiah's army of clowns with various weapons but that didn't stop Bruce; he fought them and never lost against them once. Bruce walked past everyone he'd fought and made his way towards the GCPD, he looked at the building and could see that it had been redecorated with graffiti. Bruce walked into the precinct and noticed that it was completely destroyed, he looked around and saw Jeremiah in a jail cell and he looked like he was more insane than Jerome! _(Is that possible through?)_

"Hello Bruce, how's the wound? Did it hurt?" Asked Jeremiah, Bruce took off his hat and looked at the criminal with no emotional expression which surprised Jeremiah; he thought Bruce would've had at least some hatred for trying to harm Selina or for shooting him but there was nothing. Bruce walked over to Jim's office and knocked, he waited until Jim opened the door and was surprised to see him.

"Bruce, how are you? We tried looking for you but couldn't find anything." Jim could tell from Bruce's expression that he didn't care. "Anyway, what can I do for you?" Bruce thought carefully about what he wanted then he had an idea.

"I want some time with Jeremiah; I want to know why he wanted to Selina." Bruce told the captain, Jim could tell that Bruce had hatred glowing in his eyes but he knew how much Selina meant to Bruce.

"Fine, you get four minutes with him, no longer." Informed Jim, Bruce nodded as he stood up and put his hat back on his head. Jim walked out of his office and walked over to Jeremiah's cell, he unlocked it and escorted Jeremiah to the interrogation room.

In the interrogation room, Jeremiah was waiting and was looking around, he was wondering why he was in here when everyone knew what he was doing. The door opened to see Bruce walk through, he walked around the table and sit down on the opposite side of Jeremiah meanwhile Jim was watching from the other side of the viewing room.

"Hello again Bruce, you didn't answer my question earlier." Jeremiah wanted to know what Bruce was thinking and wanted to tell him but the Wayne said nothing, instead he just looked at him. Jim wanted to know what Bruce's plan was but then Bruce looked up and spoke.

"What were you trying to accomplish, Jeremiah? Me and everyone else I care about are still alive and you are; rotting away with no chance of escape." Bruce tortmented the insane criminal as he stood up and walked around the table. "You were trying to be better than Jerome? I think you two are the same, you can't be better than him because he had better material than you." Jim could see that Bruce was trying to get inside Jeremiah head when the door opened and in stepped Harvey with Lucius, Alfred and Selina.

"What is Master Bruce think he's doing?" Asked Alfred, he was shocked that Jim Gordon would allow Bruce in the same room as Jeremiah but Jim tried to calm him down.

"Bruce is getting Jeremiah's head, look," Jim pointed out, everyone looked to see Bruce showing photos of Jerome's work to Jeremiah and the look he gave Bruce showed that he was angry.

"He's beating Jeremiah without even laying a hand on him." Harvey was impressed with the billionaire, they couldn't believe that Bruce was cracking Jeremiah as easy as cracking an easter egg. Everyone watched as Bruce kept on winding up Jeremiah up by saying that he couldn't ever beat Jerome's material and flare. He was showing pictures of the various ways Jerome tried to change him or even kill him then told him that he failed every time, Bruce could see that Jeremiah was getting fed up of hearing his brother's name.

"Stop talking about my worthless brother, he couldn't do anything right. I got closer to breaking you than he ever could; he kept on trying to turn you into what he was but failed." Jeremiah raged but he noticed that Bruce was clapping to his nonsense.

"Well done Jeremiah Valeska, you got closer than Jerone did but like him; you failed." Bruce taunted, Jeremiah never looked so angry as he looked at the rich kid. "You got so close but failed, do you want to know why?" Everyone listened to what Bruce was about to say. "Love. Love is what made me strong, love helped me beat you and I didn't do it alone," Bruce looked at the window and knew that everyone was watching him talk to the psycho maniac. "I had help from everyone who've help me become the man I am today. So if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from everyone dear to me or so help you that I will end you." Jeremiah didn't feel threatened by Bruce's words but when he looked up, he saw Bruce standing next to him then from out of nowhere, Bruce punched Jeremiah with the power he had then Bruce put his hat back on then he walked out of the interrogation room.

Outside of Captain Gordon's office, Selina was waiting for Bruce to come out from talking with Jim after he punched Jeremiah which she couldn't blame him for. Selina then noticed how much her feelings for Bruce had evolved since they first met and she was happy that Bruce had stayed by her side for so long; she now couldn't imagine a world without Bruce. After a few minutes had passed, Bruce had came out and the first thing he did was walk up to Selina and kiss her, Selina returned the kiss and luckily no one noticed but they didn't care if anyone found out.

"I'm glad that the whole 'Jeremiah versus Bruce' thing is over and done with," Congratulated Selina, Bruce smiled and nodded as he held his girlfriend's hands. "What now? Go back to the manor? Go for a night time walk?" Bruce smiled at the night walk because their version of that was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Before we think about that, there's something I want to ask you, Selina." Bruce smiled, Selina was wondering what Bruce wanted to ask her. Bruce took out a small box and got down on to one knee and opened the box to reveal a gold ring with three coloured jewel on the top with the colours being blue, yellow and red. Selina looked at Bruce and ring and several things started going through the brain, she was hoping that he was going to pop the question.

Alfred walked out of the cantine when he saw Bruce leant down on one knee in front of Selina. Originally, Alfred wouldn't like the idea of Master Bruce and Miss Kyle being together but now, he didn't care because he knew their love for each other would always find a way to bring them back together. Meanwhile, Selina was surprised by Bruce being on one knee and holding up a ring.

"Selina Kyle, will you marry me?" Selina couldn't believe her ears; Bruce Wayne had just asked her to marry him and Selina didn't know what to say so she decided to let her heart ask,

"Bruce, you know what, I will marry you." Selina replied, Bruce smiled as he slid the ring on to Selina's ring finger. Selina glazed at the ring then looked at Bruce, the two of them had just started an adventure that they didn't want to end.

Four months later, Selina Marie Kyle was now Selina Marie Wayne, she was now leaving with Bruce and Alfred at Wayne Manor which felt different. Selina was now working as a silent agent for the GCPD to get intel and the old bit of evidence while Bruce convinced Wayne Enterprises to start developing ways to help seriously ill people and also turned some of the abandoned buildings into shelters for the homeless. Jeremiah Valeska was dead after he tried to escaped Blackgate and was shot on sight and there were some people that were happy that he was dead. Bruce and Selina was happy that they were together for eternality and they were looking forward to see what the future had in store for them.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this Gotham story. I did my best and I even added a wedding proposal between Bruce and Selina. If you liked my writing for this Gotham then just ask and I'll write another Gotham story.**

 **See you around!**


End file.
